New Haven
by WDO345
Summary: One/Shot. Crossover idea. Earth has died and XCOM has transported the survivors onto Westeros. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

May 3rd, 2024

East Asian Regional Headquarters

XCOM Commander

Audio Entry #56

 _Pushing ADVENT forces off from our world was just the beginning of the end of our War with the Aliens. Perhaps..._ _ **sigh**_ _...perhaps there was never supposed to be an end for us. Just a War. Constant. Never ending. To be restarted over and over again after each failure until we reached a desirable outcome. Except that outcome didn't exist anymore. Not even the slightest bit._

 _After ADVENT had been routed from our homes, the Resistance was all there was to keep the world running. We were getting too arrogant. Believing ourselves to be the only ones who could bring humanity back to what it was._

 _The War that followed after, dissidents unhappy with the way XCOM was running things, or power hungry factions who saw an opportunity, quickly tore what was left of our home to ruins. The Avenger was forced to dock in DC, the only real defensible location left on the map, and for the first time in decades XCOM personnel were up against humans. Not brainwashed EXALT cannon fodder, or mind controlled XCOM soldiers, but humans. People we were sworn to protect._

 _That day I believed too much in my sworn duty, and it cost me DC._

 _...From the ruins we managed to salvage something else. Records, sealed off and redacted under mountains of deliberate attempts to hide the information. Records of The Bureau, a past incarnation of XCOM, for a past alien invasion that I hadn't been informed of, that none of us knew, had been recovered from the wreckage of Washington._

 _I...it was a moment of painful realisation. I don't know_ _ **what**_ _that realisation is. I'm at a loss. But it was there nonetheless._

 _I took what was left of my command to Site X-1 and we just...waited out the storm. The Command Centre was archaic and ill-matched to the 21st Century technology...but Shen got it working. Got the Geoscape operational inside the bunker, and from there I just...I just watched as mankind tore itself apart trying to reclaim some semblance of the world that was._

 _We found weapons and machinery leftover from the Bureau, The Zudjari weaponry was a welcome addition to the XCOM arsenal and Shen had a lot of time, and incentive, to focus the whole of her attention on the backpacks we found._

 _When the dust settled, well, all there was for us to do was find who was left and tried to rebuild. It was only after a while later that we realized ADVENT troopers leftover from the war and operating on orders sent out after ADVENT forces had been pushed off Earth, had a hand in spurring human forces against each other._

 _At that point I was resigned. We gathered as many survivors as we could, and repurposed most if not all of the remaining infrastructure to build the Zudjari Off-Earthship. A Colony ship that can take our people far away from Earth. From the war and the death and the destruction._

 _But that isn't good enough. We can't keep staying here. Not with aliens in every corner of the universe waiting to turn humanity into another test subject. We go elsewhere. Beyond that. Past the reach of whatever threats this world had done to us._

 _We go outside our Universe._

\V/

August 2nd 2025

East Asian Regional Headquarters

XCOM Executive Officer

Audio Entry #127

 _Construction of the Ark is nearing completion. A total of fifty thousand souls would soon be boarding the ship - more so if our second scan of the Earth reveal any more survivors. I hope it does. Fifty thousand seems just too little._

 _...I had spent the better part of a month to_ _ **urge**_ _the Commander to consider the idea of building more Avenger-Class Carrier and Strategic Deployment Aircrafts. Fancy name Tygan cooked up. I...we...We've had our hopes betray us before. I'd rather we be prepared than caught with our pants down._

 _Thankfully the Commander has listened to my suggestion, and has developed and finished building three Avenger-Class aircrafts. Hopefully they'll be enough._

 _And while Shen deals with that business, I've Been training our soldiers. Getting them used to the laser and magnetic weaponry, and getting them ready to face the unknown. To face the absolution of our races existence._

 _I can't even imagine what Tygan is concocting in that head of his in trying to solve this particular mystery. It's times like this that I miss the original team. Moira and Shen...they deserved better. Shen deserved better. Moira at least deserved to be found, to be included in XCOM again. But she isn't. We never found her._

 _God help me._

\V/

September 12th 2025

South African Regional Headquarters

XCOM Head of Scientific Research

Audio Entry #500

 _The science here is beyond anything that I have ever dreamed of. A psionic tunnel barreling through the known dimensions to...to...I can't even begin to hypothesize. Let alone try and tap into its power in order to create a stable enough journey for our people._

 _The Commander asks of me the impossible...however, the impossible is what we'll need in order for us to survive. For us to thrive in any conceivable way in the future._

 _...Thinking back on all I've done over the years...despite the eventual end we had succumbed to, I do not regret my decision in leaving ADVENT in order to join the Resistance. I have seen too much to even parlay with any doubts I had to ADVENTs true intentions. Even so...I regret that we were not enough to save the human race._

 _The work I'm doing now. It's all the hope we have left. I cannot..._ _ **will**_ _not allow myself to fail._

 _If only we had a second chance...but such notions are unbecoming of me. I will have it done Commander, and I will make sure not another soul is lost in the pursuit of it._

\V/

July 1st 2026

East Asian Regional Headquarters

XCOM Head of Engineering

Audio Entry #156

 _Dad, I don't know what would be going through your head if you were here. You missed out on so much, all of ours hopes and aspirations. It's been so long since I've talked to you like this and I just have so much to say...and I don't know if you'd like it._

 _When we found the Commander, all the things you've told me about him I found out was true. He was like a second reckoning of humanity. He didn't rest, he didn't tire, he worked_ _ **endlessly**_ _to beat the aliens._

 _...But he wasn't inhuman. He stopped to talk, to live, to breath. I see him sometimes with Bradford, just talking. About the old days. Of you, and Vahlen, and them together fighting the good fight._

 _I think the Commander misses those days more than Bradford, however possible that is. He tries so hard Dad, like how you said. He tries so much and I think he feels too much. He values the soldiers under his command. Archaic values, duty, honor, service, and it hurts him whenever he loses someone, it hurts whenever he has to sacrifice someone for the fate of others. He hurts and he grieves, and he broods like how Bradford could never do, but he gets up and he keeps fighting and he keeps trying._

 _But after...after the ADVENT were pushed off...I was glad you weren't still here Dad. I didn't want you to see it._

 _When we landed on DC, we saw the remnants of the Washington National Guard, we saw the remnants of the heart of America, and we saw that remnant get turned to ash from a people who were divided even before the ADVENT came, and more so after the ADVENT left._

 _I watched Japan implode over itself as China scrambled to fight with Russia over whatever tech the aliens left behind. I watched ADVENT failsafes detonate across Europe and turned the British Isles into an irradiated heap._

 _I watched and I cried. I grieved more than I've ever grieved. But I am happy you weren't here to see it._

 _The Commander? I've never seen him look more broken. Bradford told me he heard screams in the Commander's quarters, furniture everywhere when we came in to look, and half a dozen bottles of alcohol scattered everywhere. The Commander didn't_ _ **drink**_ _. Not until that day._

 _Now he's got us building that Ark. And he's so tired Dad. I can see it in him. He's so tired and he's done. He wants to start over. He wants to find a place where they can rebuild without the pain or the suffering or the death._

 _But despite all that. Despite all that he's been through. He's still fighting Dad. He's still helping people. He still cares. He still hurts._

 _Everything you said about the Commander was true Dad. And I wished you could be here to see_ _ **that**_ _._

\V/

XCOM Memorial Site

A TRIBUTE TO THE FALLEN

Audio Loop Entry

 **I am the Commander of what was once the Earth's Extraterrestrial Combat Unit, or XCOM, for short. I am, perhaps will forever be, the last voice of humanity on this planet. What you are looking is the devastation not only brought on by ourselves and our own hubris, but by the outside invasion of alien threats.**

 **If you are listening to this...chances are you are an alien yourself. I don't know if you are the ones that had a helping hand in our inevitable end, or if you're new explorers looking to find another friend out in the stars. Frankly I don't care.**

 **Whatever grievances I've had with the world we've left behind, the heroes of humanity, and humanity itself, deserve to have some mark on their lost home. This memorial, this last striking note of a race that fought until the bitter end, is that mark.**

 **The last of humanity have stepped on what we call the Ark, and we have left the Earth and this universe behind, for better pastures - or at least, we hope they would be better.**

 **This is the Commander of XCOM, signing off for the last time, and for any aliens looking to find anything worth finding on Earth...well, you'll have to work fast. Tygan tells me that all that psionic energy exposed to our solar system's sun has caused it to decay at an accelerated rate. If you came into the system on conventional propulsions systems, you have maybe a decade to study and record who we were before it all ends.**

 **If you came on psionic powered propulsion systems...well, good luck.**

Field Report 1:

Captain Tania Degurrechaff

 _Commander, I'm sure you'll be getting this report soon after the Ark has been fully deposited on this strange new world Dr. Tygan's contraption has sent us. If all goes well, then you've been deposited somewhere in the Narrow Sea, much like how our Avenger, the Explorer, had been._

 _I've sent you a map of the local area as well as the coordinates to the location of our Avenger alongside this data cache. When it reaches you, I do hope you will make fast haste here. The month that my men have spent here has made them quite itchy, and wanting for more familiar and less hostile contact._

 _As per your orders, the Explorer maintained its objective of finding an area where we can safely deposit the civilians on board the Ark and provide a defensible location for any possible attack from the local life. We have also gathered as much intelligence as we can on them. That information will also be sent alongside this data cache; and I'm sure Dr. Tygan will be most fascinated with what we found._

 _As an aside Commander, do be wary to keep the Arks profile as discreet as possible. The natives have never seen flying vehicles like ours before, and the location we have chosen to house our fledgeling haven is an island chain known only as the Stepstones. The location is not ideal, and I fully understand if you were to decide on leaving the location for a better pick, however in considering what your orders were, I believed it would be the best place for your arrival, considering its relative closeness to the Narrow Sea._

 _You'll also have to forgive, because the Stepstones is actually a base of operation of pirates. My men and I have managed to drive off most of the pirates in our island, and have established automated turrets to scare off any would-be vengeance seekers, but it is something to be aware of._

 _End of Report._

\V/

Zero Hour

July 6 Zero Year

Ark Command Center

XCOM Commander

Audio Entry #59

 _I have never seen Tygan more animated than when he found the data packet that Captain Degurrechaff sent us. He's spent every waking hour trying to understand and carefully analyse the history of this new world we've found ourselves in._

 _I can't lie and say that I'm not the least bit interested in it either._ _ **Dragons**_ _? If it weren't for the fact that one of_ _ **my**_ _Captains was vouching for the information, I would have thought it would be the superstitions of a backwater people. As it were, I have resigned myself again that the universe has deigned to reshape the rules of common sense around me._

 _I've had to adapt to a shifting landscape before, and I expected a snowball thrown my way when we reached the other side, but this wasn't one of the things I prepared myself for. Even Bradford seemed horribly stumped with what he had to parse through from the reports. At one point he asked me if it was possible the Aliens had actually won and was keeping them suspended in some drug juice that's putting us through loopy land._

 _What I would_ _ **give**_ _for that to be true, but I've seen too much to believe that. So we plow ahead, facing our enemy and doing it the smart way. The XCOM way. We adapt, we win._

 _Vigilo. Confido._

\V/

The Black Arrow

Stepstone Pirate Den

Captain Daneal Harkeen

Journal Entry

 _It was like a blast of thunder and almighty vengeance unlike anything I had ever seen. A chariot of the Seven, the Warrior himself, came upon like a dread eagle looking to pluck all those sinful and decadent to sword._

 _Fire and blood was all I could see before I had the strength to run to my ship with my crew. Had I been a second slower, then may the Father forgive me, for I would not think I would be long for this world._

 _Even know I can hear the screams of the island as my fellows fought off metal knights that used the Faith's fury in their hands. I can still hear the rumbling of their great metal beast, demanding blood and sacrifice to appease its hunger._

 _I pray to Father to spare and the Mother to give me hope for a future. Never in my twenty years of pirating have I seen such death taken so callously. Even that blood horn Euron would have balked at what he saw. I will run, I will run from that horror for as long as I am living._

 _What monstrosity has been released upon the realm?_

\V/

SQUADCOM

XCOM Strike Force

Frontal Assault Team

 **CPT:** Captain Victoria Kendrick

 **LT:** Lieutenant Emmanuel McEwen

 **SGT:** Sergeant Tessa Koenig

 **CPL:** Corporal Kane Thompson

 **Central:** Executive Officer Bradford

 **CPT:** The pirates seemed to have retreated deeper into the cave, should we pursue Central?

 **Central** : Engage and eliminate, Captain. If all goes well the island will be free of the taint and we can set the Ark down on the western mountain range.

 **SGT** : There's a cave system on the east end of the island, it seems the pirates were using it as a makeshift dock. There's a ton of coins and ships here, Sir.

 **Central:** The Commander asks that you preserve them as much as you can. They may be useful in the future. In the meantime secure the island area.

 **CPT:** Roger Central. Frontal Assault Team, Out. Alright guys let's pick up the pace.

 **LT:** Ma'am there seems to be several slaves here. Orders?

 **CPT** : Scan them.

 **LT:** Corporal, do as the Captain says.

 **CPL:** Yes, Sir. Sending the data packet to Tygan now, Sir.

 **Central:** Tygan seems to recall that their features are synonymous to natives of Essos, with the darker complexion and the hardier set of their bones. It doesn't matter. We do **not** harm civilians, XCOM. Sedate them and we'll handle them later.

 **LT:** Permission to use sedative gas, ma'am?

 **CPT:** Permission granted. Make it quick and rendezvous with our position on the double. We'll have to clear out the rest of this scum quickly in case the Ark's running on fumes.

 **LT:** Roger. Do you want me to place down some turrets? Shen gave me a dozen deployable turrets to put down for initial beachhead.

 **CPT:** Place the turret facing west, towards the Seven Kingdoms. Tygan has identified it as the most likeliest threat to our Haven.

 **SGT** : I would have pegged Essos to be our greatest threat.

 **CPT:** Besides the Braavosi, who have no interest in military expansion, the only thing we need to worry most about is the political unrest in the Seven Kingdoms. The Mad King isn't someone we want to risk our lucky stars on.

\V/

July 20th Zero Year

New Haven Regional Headquarters

XCOM Head of Engineering

Audio Entry #159

 _New Haven's construction wasn't the quickest thing in the world, but considering how experienced my crew was in building things quickly and on the fly, we were making good timing. The local terrain of the Stepstones wasn't helping much though, and beyond it's strategic and tactical importance, it was a dump to be renovated from the ground up._

 _Swamps and grooves had to be completely upended and the water drained in order to make way for basic agriculture. Slopes and hills were completely leveled - the troops had fun improvising drills with explosives - and prefab housing had been set down in order to build shelter for families and people._

 _If I can thank ADVENT for anything, it would be their quick and easy house building technology. It hurts to know that for as much harm they did, they made a lot of good in disaster relief and medicinal advances. Well, I can at least thank them for that - even do I really don't want to, but that technology has saved our ass more times than I can count._

 _But that's far from the point. The island chain that we are inhabiting, the Stepstones as it's known in the local dialect, is a den for pirates. Dad always did have a fascination on the Golden Age of piracy, My favourite was Ching Shih, for obvious reasons. Queen Pirate and all that._

 _These guys are probably what reminds that humanity have a penchant for their own kind of brutality to each other - even without the Aliens._

 _The Commander cracks down hard on them. I think they remind him of what humanity devolved into after ADVENT was pushed off. There's no shortage in volunteers for the teams either. Almost everyone wants to take on the uniform now that we're all they've got._ _ **Literally**_ _._

 _I doubt we'd be able to get the veterans we're so used to from fighting with the Aliens, but pirate subjugation was a better start than what Bradford could have hoped for...Bradford, he's not well. He doesn't like leaving home. He doesn't like the new place we've ourselves in. He's a lost duckling that's only staying strong because the Commander is here. I don't know what Bradford would do if the Commander wasn't here,_ _ **probably**_ _go back to living in the forests and being a hermit._

 _Meanwhile, I'm stuck here building turrets, and buildings, and plumbing...and listening to Tygan. Great._

\V/

XCOM General Meeting Archives

Divisional Heads of XCOM

XCOM Commander

Ark Command Center

 **XCOM** : Commander

 **Central:** Executive Officer Bradford

 **Science:** Dr. Tygan

 **Engi:** Lily Shen

 **Engi** : Your daily reports are here Commander. As far as we can see, most if not all of the civilians have been relocated onto the island, with a separate Haven having been built on the smaller chain of islands located close New Haven. The locals have named it Gateway Link, because it's the only sea pass into New Haven big enough for a ship.

 **Central** : The civilians seem to have adjusted to life here relatively well.

 **Science** : One would assume that after everything they've been through, they would be more than a little accepting to any new circumstances in their life.

 **XCOM:** Either way, that's good. As long as they move past the trauma and the state of our...previous home, then we can focus ourselves to more immediate inquiries.

 **Engi:** Like the rebellion in the Seven Kingdoms?

 **Central** : Personally I don't much care. Let them fight. The more they squabble the less likely it is for them to find us.

 **Science:** Concurrently, the worst the war becomes, the higher the chances we have of some desperate refugee to stumble upon New Haven and reveal us to the world.

 **Engi** : Tygan right, Sir. There are tons of refugees leaving the Seven Kingdoms for Essos, and their ship's flag right past the Stepstones all the time. These refugees have a high chance of finding us, and we can't just wipe their memories and ship them off to a nearby port town like we did with the slaves.

 **XCOM:** That is not acceptable. We are not in a position capable of taking on refugees, not when we ourselves still _are_ refugees. The conflict in the Seven Kingdoms is none of our business and we have word to do on our own.

 **Engi:** So am I to take that our increased pirate raids have nothing to do with the number of refugees now sailing across the Narrow Sea?

 **XCOM** : ...

 **Central:** Shen.

 **Engi:** Sorry Commander, I don't know what came over me.

 **XCOM:** You're tired, we're all tired. _**Sigh.**_ We may need to establish a mandatory vacation time for ourselves. There's too much to do here for us to be losing ourselves to stress and accumulated pains.

 **Central:** As the oldest here - and that means you too Commander - I personally feel offended at having my operational capabilities questioned.

 **XCOM:** Bradford, put a lid on it. I wasn't attacking you.

 **Central:** I know, just wanted to say it.

 **Science:** Yes, well, I've been analysing the atmosphere of this planet to find out how they were able to have such long stretches of seasons without upsetting the delicate ecosystem. It's all so fascinating. Is it perhaps possible for us to capture live specimens of these Brindled Men and the species of humans on the Thousand Islands? An in depth analysis of them can help me in unlocking how evolution has transformed the inhabitants of this world.

 **XCOM:** Negative. Sothoryos and the Thousand Islands are off-limits. Until at least we get more information out of the area. I am not risking you or any of our personnel to get dragged off by cannibals and pagans who would sacrifice you like an animal.

 **Engi:** You're really pushing your usual boundaries here Tygan.

 **Science:** I know, but I feel my usual methods are no longer applicable in this new world. To understand where we are, we need to be prepared to face the unknown at every turn.

 **Central:** True enough Dr.

 **XCOM:** We'll discuss this at a later date. For now the meeting is adjourned.

 **Engineer and Science leave the room.**

 **XCOM:** As an aside, Bradford, how goes the surveillance on Dragonstone?

 **Central:** As far as we can tell the Queen and her children are taking refuge on the island. Would you like me to send in a strike team.

 **XCOM:** Let's wait and see what this Robert Baratheon does first. Even if I do say we can't take on refugees, the callousness with which war crimes are regarded in this world is troubling.

 **Central:** Trouble in morals, Commander?

 **XCOM:** Morals are all we have left, Bradford. They're all we have left.

\V/

Field Report 37:

Captain Tania Degurrechaff

Archer-Class Carrier and Command Aircraft; Explorer

 _Covert insertion of XCOM teams consisting of Rangers and Grenadiers into the town of Braavos has proved fruitful. The Braavosi navy, of which has been of particular headache in the Stepstones, has been recalled back to the city-state ever since the the rebellion in the Seven Kingdoms have reached their peak. It's also of note that most of the pirates that we kicked out of the Stepstones have taken to attacking the Braavosi navy in desperation._

 _The Rangers and Grenadiers have managed to open an account in the Iron Bank and deposited at least one third of the currency that we've procured from the pirate dens we've raided. There were cursory checks and basic forms that needed to be signed, but beyond that there were no complications._

 _Operatives have also managed to purchase several pounds of iron and tin from the Braavosi markets, as well as a dozen swords and food produce to be examined by both Shen and ._

 _Of secondary note; information on a probable threat has been discovered by Operative Kattia Zielenski that has been identified as the Dothraki horde. Comparisons to our own history has them pegged as this world's version of the Hun. Attached with the file is more information on the threat that we've as so far identified._

 _Dr. Galia's observation of the local culture and practices have also been noted and attached to be viewed by the good Dr. Along with it are historical archives that I believe you will find intriguing Commander._

 _End of Report._

\V/

283 AC

Dragonstone

Robert Baratheon's rebellion has ended, and has named him the victor and the new King of the Iron Throne. The last of the Mad King's loyalists have either been sent to the Wall or put to the sword. Meanwhile, on Dragonstone, the Dowager Queen and the last child of the Mad King were hiding out from the wrath of the Baratheon Usurper as they awaited the coming reprisal from the King of the Iron Throne.

Ser Willem Darry and the remaining loyalists on Dragonstone were despondent. They knew they could not survive an attack from Robert Baratheon and Stannis Baratheon's fleet and army. Their options were gravely limited as it was. From what they gathered, their best option was to take the children and sent them to Essos, where they will wait until maturity before returning to the Seven Kingdoms to retake their seat.

But Ser Willem had a problem with that idea. For one thing he didn't trust the carnal sensibilities of the inhabitants of Essos. He didn't think for a moment that the greedy minds of the common Tyroshi, Pentos, or Myrish thieves would move to exploit the young prince and child-to-be. The Garrison Commander and the last Commander of the loyalist forces were adamant in sending the children to Essos, however.

They argued well into the storm, drowning out Queen Rhaella's screams with their fervid shouting. They were only made aware of the Targaryen fleet sinking into ocean by the wailing screams of the soldiers drowning just outside Dragonstone, and by then their options might as well have been written out for them.

The Queen's death only served to reinforce that idea. The growing dissent among the garrison quickened the process. Ser Willem quickly smuggled the children out of Dragonstone, offering a prayer to the Dowager Queen's corpse as she was buried on Dragonstone.

The Master-at-Arms of Dragonstone and the Commander of the last loyal Targaryen army bid Ser Willem goodbye with a brief nod. The Master-at-Arms of King's Landing stared forlornly at the world he had left behind, and cursed Robert Baratheon a thousand times and a thousand more for everything he did.

He cursed the old fool Jon Arryn, and he cursed the fools in Essos that he knew would take advantage of the forgotten and lost Prince.

Just as he felt his will slip away and to be replaced with a slow kindling flame, the waters nearby shook, and the boat they sat on tumbled from side to side. Viserys cried out, and the baby whined. Ser Willem, staring at the skies, thinking what other misery the heavens have decided to throw at him, he saw a bright white light gleam down on him.

He felt his curses choke in his throat. The light was so bright and white that he thought it was perhaps the light of heaven itself. Delirious as he was from the running, the fighting, and his tumbling emotions, he almost thought that angels were descending to rescue him and the children from a life not worth living in Essos.

That thought was dashed away as the light moved aside, and rather than the angels he thought he would see, he instead saw the grey belly of some sort of beast. He thought for a moment it were a dragon, as though they had risen from their long slumber to slave the last of their riders, but he discarded it quickly enough. A dragon would sooner kill him and save the children, and he was still breathing.

To add to that, the rope that was dangling down the side of the beast evidently proved that it wasn't a dragon. He severely doubted a dragon could hold up seven heavily armored knights all that well, and even if it could, it would surely be a perilous ride.

The soldiers turned to look at him, their features obscured behind helmets or cloth, and the looked down on the Prince and nearly born Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. "What do you want?" He asked, pulling on his sword with agitated wariness.

"To win." They replied.


	2. Chapter 2

XCOM General Meeting Archives

Divisional Heads of XCOM

XCOM Commander

Ark Command Center

 **XCOM** : Commander

 **Central:** Executive Officer Bradford

 **Science:** Dr. Tygan

 **Engi:** Lily Shen

 **XCOM:** How goes the construction of New Haven? I hear the city's nightlights is something to behold once one climbs high enough up the mountains.

 **Central:** We try not to encourage that behaviour, Sir.

 **Engi:** Though I'll admit to doing it a bit. So it's not like they're doing so without cause. The lights are beautiful up there. All the flashing blues, greens, and reds. I've never seen anything like it before.

 **Science:** I concur with the good Lily Shen. Many of my scientists are captivated with how the lights mix and create iridescent light in the natural fog surrounding the Stepstones.

 **XCOM:** You're encouragement for this behaviour is honestly troubling.

 **Central:** We'll need to up the security then. Back to the topic at hand.

 **Engi:** Right, well, most of New Haven has been mostly constructed. The civilian shelters and the defensive emplacements are completely done, and the dam blocking the western ocean pass has been constructed as well.

 **Science:** I calculate that the dam would net us a sustainable amount of electricity for the first years of New Haven's life, before we would need to increase electricity production to meet the needs of a growing population.

 **Central:** Not growing too fast and too much, I hope. We still aren't sure if the food here is digestible for us.

 **Science** : You need not fear anything. Preliminary analysis shows that there is no harm whatsoever to the variety of produce in this world...at least for the common variety of food stuffs. Wheat, beef, and others of the like not too uncommon from Earth. For the more exotic species...well, I'd need more analysation for that.

 **XCOM:** That's good. At least we know our people won't starve. Now how goes...the boy?

 **Central:** The package had been extracted from Dragonstone at exactly 0600 hrs. He has since then been moved to three different quarantine zones, and had a short physical screening.

 **XCOM:** A short one?

 **Central:** Reportedly the 'Knight' that was attached to the boy was hostile at any action he perceived a threat to the boy. Which meant just about anything when we put him next to some of our technology.

 **Engi:** Since we're on the subject of the boy. What exactly are you trying to achieve from this, Commander. Don't get me wrong, I would never think that you would be endangering New Haven for anything but -

 **Science:** I concur with Shen here, Commander. I don't doubt the intensity that you take with your duty, however, it worries us when you take action without us at least being aware of the reasons why.

 **Central:** The Commander has no obligation to answer your questions Dr. He's in charge of rebuilding our people and spearheading the survival of our way of life in this world.

 **XCOM:** It's okay Bradford. I understand where you two are coming from and I accept that. And I want all three of you to know; I am the supreme commander of XCOM, but I'm not it's overlord. We let arrogance get to us once after the war, we won't let it happen again.

 **Engi:** Of course, Commander.

 **Central:** If that's how you feel, Commander.

 **XCOM:** It is. I want all three of you to know I didn't rescue that boy simply out of pity, though I won't lie and say that the freedom fighter inside me didn't balk at the thought of what was surely to happen to him. This Targaryen has, for all accounts and purposes, a claimant to the throne of Westeros.

 **Engi:** Why would we want to have a claimant to the throne?

 **XCOM:** I think the question here is why we _wouldn't_ want a claimant to the throne.

 **Central** : For one thing, it could lead to further escalation of war. Only this time stretching past Westeros and onto Essos.

 **Science:** I would also imagine there would be those on Essos seeking to capitalize on the claimants to the Iron Throne, likely to amass power and wealth in the name of liberating the Westerosi people from the Usurper.

 **Engi:** Or it could lead to increased hostility between the rebels and loyalists factions in the future when the claimant reaches adulthood and _do_ want their throne back.

 **XCOM:** All sound reasonings. However, you miss the center of the entire thing. Robert Baratheon, the current Usurper King, has an unstable psyche. He drinks and whores, all the while possessing an incredibly arrogant and aggressive attitude. Not to mention, he wants every Targaryen dead.

 **Science:** Dr Chambers assessment of the Usurper King is harsh, however, it is with merit.

 **XCOM:** I'm not sure if Robert Baratheon would be a good king or a tyrant, but I am sure his rule will be tenuous at best. He has the King's lands, the Vale, and the North on his side, but what of everything else? None hold any loyalty to him other than to themselves. It's hard to imagine the Seven Kingdoms lasting so long.

 **Engi:** So what are you saying? We usurp the Usurper King?

 **Central:** I have quite a bit of grievances if that is the plan, Sir.

 **XCOM:** It's not. I don't even want to contemplate the idea of another war. That boy out there is going to be used as a weapon, eventually, against Robert Baratheon. I don't want that. Another war in the Seven Kingdoms jeopardizes our new home. With the boy here, I'm hoping that his disappearance would shake the Baratheon warrior to stay his weapon.

 **Science:** It is also interesting to be able to do a medical check up with him. Centuries of interbreeding without adverse genetic defects and their seemingly symbiotic relationship with dragons is a point of particular debate among the scientific staff I have on hand.

 **XCOM:** We should learn as much as we can from any potential enemy. Learn what you can from them save cutting them open or harming them in any way.

 **Science:** Of course, Commander.

 **Engineering and Science left the room**

 **Central:** Are you planning on deposing that despot, Sir?

 **XCOM:** I don't _know_ Bradford. I'm preparing for the worst case scenario. Could you imagine how much that would benefit us if we had the king of an entire continent at our favour? Westeros is rich in resources and potential, and the sheer political protection it would bring by itself would be substantial.

 **Central:** I assume you don't want Tygan and Shen to know about your thoughts?

 **XCOM:** They're good people Bradford, I trust them with my life. I trust them _too_ much, and I think I know for certain that if they heard my thoughts they'd be trying to do me a favour by trying to get rid of the problem entirely. And I wouldn't even _begin_ to know how they would do that considering the completely _separate_ fields they're in.

 **Central:** Sometimes I wish old man Shen was here again. He always seemed to have just the right amount of wisdom to dispense in order to wash away our doubts.

 **XCOM:** Or Vahlen and her insatiable thirst to discover new things. She would have been completely on board with the idea.

 **Central:** Good times.

 **XCOM:** Better times.

\V/

July 28th Zero Year

Medical Bay

Fifth Examination Room

Medical Report

Dr Tatiana Oswald

 **Physical:** The boy doesn't seem to show any outward discomfort to surface examinations. Tests on his reflexes and nervous system has him checked out as being perfectly cognitive. We couldn't go so far with a blood test, however, as his guardian protested to the use of a needle rather violently. So we instead stuck to taking his temperature and a few swabs of tissue sample. Beyond that, I have no outstanding matters to report. The boy is perfectly fine physically.

 **Psychologically:** Like any boy his age, he doesn't seem to fully grasp the situation he and his younger sister are in. It is more than likely had he been informed of it, the stress of the information would have been far too much to bear. It's better to keep him in the dark for now, then reveal the circumstances of his being here at a later date. The guardian agreed with my assessment and chose to take the boy to see his sister.

I would like to add that Ser Willem Darry seems to hold quite a lot of hostile intent to the Stormlanders to our West. He shows early stages of deep resentment to the Baratheon heraldry, and has taken to talking to himself when not surrounded by people. I believe the stress of the situation is beginning to take its toll on the man, and efforts should be made in order to ease his pain, lest he lose his mind completely.

End Report.

\V/

July 28th Zero Year

Report on the Geopolitical Situation of Westeros

John G. Adams

Westeros has an intriguing backstory; one filled with rich lore and mythological stories that all tangle together to form a cohesive core of an 'amalgamated' country. For a country as large and diverse as Westeros and the domain of the Iron Throne, the governance of it is surprisingly simple. Land would be governed by a Lord, who were then administered and controlled by a Warden, who answered to the Iron Throne and the King.

Robert's Rebellion is not exactly the first time hostilities had arisen in the reign of the Targaryen's, however it would mark the first time a rebellion was successful in overthrowing the Targaryen line of Kings. This marks an unprecedented time in Westeros' history, and would have greater implications to the future of the Westerosi Kingdom.

What kind of an effect it would have depends on the strength and capability of Robert Baratheon's rule. Considering Robert Baratheon's claim to the throne relies on a distant connection to the Targaryen blood, there are concerns among the intellectuals analysing the political situation in Westeros that Robert's position in the Hierarchy of the Iron Throne is too weak to survive the tumultuous chaos following the Rebellion, the sack of King's Landing, the ravaging of the Lowlands, as well as the wounded pride of the losing Loyalists.

Had the war occured in a different time, perhaps Robert Baratheon would have a stronger position, but considering the marriage between a Targaryen and a Martell, the death of Elia Martell would sour the relationship between the Baratheon Royal Line and Dorne. Considering the character of Dorne, this could cause problems to Robert in the future. This should be noted to SPECINT for further review.

Reports also suggest rising tension within the Iron Islands following the death of the previous King. A sudden rise of Nationalism and popularity to the old ways of the Iron Islands has promoted a more aggressive and rebellious mindset against the mainland Westerosi. Based on models derived from our old world and newly devised models based on the history of Westeros, we suspect that the Iron Islands will soon claim their own rebellion against Robert Baratheon's rule - only time will tell if the Baratheon line will hold strong against the adversity or fall apart.

The situation in the Westerlands is also one of particular importance for SPECINT and Special Forces Command. Based on Tywin Lannisters Psychological Profile we believe that he would not try to instigate a rebellion against the King's Land, however we suspect that he would not be entirely with the Baratheon agenda and would most likely work to maintain Lannister dominance in King's Landing - evident in the marriage of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon. Tywin Lannister should be flagged as a 'Dangerous Element'.

Beyond that, the North, the Stormlands, and the Vale are strong supporters of the Baratheon throne and would remain stable for the foreseeable future. What is of interest is the Vale and what would happen once the inevitable death of Jon Arryn arrives.

End Report.

\V/

Field Report: #135

Captain Kelly Hagan, Special Intelligence Service (SPECINT)

Analysis of Casterly Rock

Initial Observations of Casterly Rock shows that the location is easily defendable. Strong walls block the approach of a foot army, while the cliffside defends Casterly Rock from the approach of the sea. Beyond that, the fortress also comes supplied with months worth of rations stored in separate sections of the Castle's Baileys.

Teams of Ghosts were deployed in the structure, and they've managed to place discreet cameras and listening devices all throughout the structure. 24/7 surveillance has been ordered by Central, and a dedicated staff of SPECINT Operatives will be monitoring the situation in Casterly Rock - extra emphasis will be given to the Lannisters.

Beyond that, advisory tactics to be used if New Haven is ever to engage in hostilities with Casterly Rock:

Two Archer-Class Carrier and Strategic Deployment Aircraft

Two Squads of XCOM Ground Operatives.

Recommend First Squad to repel into Casterly Rock while the Second Squad repels onto the gate and secures exfiltration. Archers are to circle around the structure and provide air support. C4 may be needed in order to blow apart many of the doors that are built into the Casterly Rock walls.

Alternatively mortars can be used on the Casterly Rock garrison and walls to force a breach and weaken the defenders. XCOM Squads can then proceed into the courtyard with support from an Archer overhead.

Communications are shoddy at best considering the atmospheric conditions. Keeping the communique within acceptable standards is difficult - insist on Science Corp to quickly develop better communications equipment.

End of Report.

The Logic and Science Behind The Secrets of the Dragon Tamers

Dr Tygan

After a year, we managed to secure a blood sample of Viserys Targaryen for further research into the genetic makeup of the Targaryen's and discovered the potential to unlock the secrets to their apparent biological symbiosis with Dragons. After painstaking research and months of sleepless nights, my team managed a breakthrough into the discovery of the secrets behind the Targaryen and Valyrian dragon taming.

There is a unique genetic marker in Viserys Targaryen that matches that of his sister Daenerys Targaryen. Though the marker seems to be unactivated as compared to his sister. What this means in the greater scheme of the Dragon taming is unknown, but what this discovery yields is that the ability to tame the Dragons is due to a Genetic phenomena rather than one of pheromones or other biological factors.

Of course we cannot rule out the possibility that the manner with which the Dragons are trained as they mature may not play a factor in why the Targaryen's are the only ones capable of flying them. Beyond that, there is strong indication that if the genetic marker was replicated and injected into another being, than that person would also be capable of taming or riding a Dragon.

Until we discover real and true dragons, the chances of us ever being capable of finding out the truth is miniscule at best. A more in depth version of my report will be attached with this communique Commander, though I understand you prefer things to be more concise and straightforward.

I plan on publishing a book based on my teams research on the atmospheric conditions of this world, and I have forwarded the plan that this material be taught in the temporary schools that we have built in New Haven. I believe now more than ever would be a time where we must foster education and learning within our newest generation - there is still so much to explore and study in this new world; simply too much for one single generation.

I must confess as well, that the view of the worlds to our left and right - both of them having a large number of illiterate and uneducated people - doesn't really endear me with the idea of keeping our young ones sheltered from knowledge.

End of Report.

Assessment of New Haven Defense Corp

Extraterrestrial Combat Unit (XCOM)

Executive Officer Bradford

Intensive analysis of the Extraterrestrial Combat Unit (XCOM) and the newly created defense corp showcases a highly developed and advanced force, bolstered by technologies procured from both the Advent and Zudjari weapons and electronic systems proliferated after the Great War.

As it stands New Haven had a total of five Avenger-Class Carrier and Strategic Deployment Aircraft. Each aircraft is able to act as an Operations Center for an entire region, with software and hardware capable of providing support and direct intervention to ground forces. A total of twelve six man teams can be garrisoned in each Avenger, alongside another five dozen crew members needed to operate and maintain the aircraft.

Beyond that the New Haven Defense Corp is currently made up by a volunteer force of men and women numbering around one hundred and thirty. A small, but dedicated, group of soldiers being trained and outfitted with Combat Armor and Magnetic Weaponry. Their main duties would be to provide security to New Haven, defend Gateway Link from possible pirates or enemy ships, and to maintain and operate New Haven's many static defences - turrets, automated drones, SHIVs, etc.

Training for the Defense Corp has been hard, and extra emphasis was placed on the use of technological superiority to defeat the enemy. The Defense Corp is trained in holding out against a numerically superior foe using battle tactics and technology to prolong the battle and change a battle into one of attrition. I expect this strategy is best if the Defense Corp were ever to be engaged by any of the inhabitants of the New World.

For the XCOM Personnel, the majority of them are old hands from the Resistance, some of them even older, going back to the time of XCOM against the first alien invasion. They are all veterans of fighting a losing war, persevering with only strength and wit. This new world is a strange concept for them, especially the fact that _they_ are the ones with technological superiority now.

The XCOM doctrine is also needing change. Previously we were operating with the assumption that we were the underdogs, outmatched and outgunned in every way. Right now, I believe, we are still outmatched by the enemies that surround us. Precisely because we do not have the numbers, the resources, nor the capability to survive a long protracted attritional campaign against any potential foe in this new world.

XCOM doctrine now emphasizes quick precision strikes at the heart of our enemy. To facilitate this, training has been made to focus primarily around Rangers and Assaults, with lower emphasis given to Sharpshooters and Heavys. A strong need for a fast, devastating army will influence XCOM decision making while we organize our forces.

Commander, if we are going to war, it will be a war we've fought a thousand times. Small scale, precision strikes, with emphasis on eliminating a threat before it becomes one, and destroying our enemy from the inside out. So much changes, but some things stay the same.

Vigilo Confido.

End of Report

Viserys Targaryen

Journal Log

Scanned by SPECINT Operative Jennifer Straton

Sometimes I wonder what the people here are saying. So many words that I've never heard once before, so many wonders. There are times I wonder if it all truly mattered. My father is dead. My mother as well. Died giving birth to my sister. I have only Ser Willem now, and my sister.

I don't know how to feel. A strong anger comes to mind, but just as quickly dissipates. I don't know why. Sometimes I wonder if this is perhaps a sign to me being a bad son. But there is something about these people that puts my worries to rest. I can't imagine what. I'm just a boy, some people say, to young to truly understand anything.

I know for a fact these people are not normal people. There is magic here my mother only tells me in stories. There is life here where there shouldn't be life. Colour where there should not be colour. Things I cannot imagine being handled with such callousness as though it were simply ordinary.

It struck me that to them, it was ordinary. I had once thought I would be King to a glorious and mighty Empire, the heir to the Targaryen dynasty. But now I know I am merely a small speck in the world. They could have so easily killed me. Rid me in such a way that there would be no trace of my existence. But I watched, I learned, and I understand. I'm just one part of a whole.

I want to stay here. Ser Willem doesn't. But I do. I have so much to do. There is so much to know. Where had these people come from? Old Valyria perhaps? Was that what that giant metal thing was? A new form of Dragon? Or what of their magic? So much to learn. So much to do.

 **Just a random update. I'm just way too busy nowadays to even care about writing. School makes everything a chore to do. All I can say is, this story is free to be adopted by anybody, I just ask that you tell me beforehand. If I do ever get around to writing again, it will be like years down the line.**

 **Also my offer to have this story up for adoption still stands. Anyone who wants to write this story or knows someone who, please feel free to do so.**

 **This Dude, Out.**


End file.
